Mew for Thought? A New Member Joins the Team!
by xAdenSilversteinx
Summary: Jade Sanders is your average girl, that is, until she is whisked away into the magical world of the Mews thanks to-a roach? Join Jade as she tries to comprehend what is going on in her life, deals with Elliot and his attitude and finally scrambles to find her new found powers before Dren and Sardon appear! -whew!-
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I wrote this when I was highly obsessed with Tokyo Mew Mew back a few years ago. I never got to enjoy the Japanese version till a year ago, -hangs head- so this whole story is written in the English version, obviously using the English names, etc. :) Enjoy! **

Mew for Thought? Another New Member Joins the Team!

It was a beautiful and cold afternoon as Jade Sanders walked into Sharp Eyes, a store which sold weapons, particularly swords. She was a student at a local gym that specialized in using swords using the Japanese style of Bushido, which is an ancient form of the Samurai practice. Her master had finally told her she was allowed to use an actual metal sword, instead of the wooden sword they had been using for the last year. It was something Jade was looking forward to! Her eyes lit up as she was bombarded with thousands of swords from as small as a letter opener to as big as her father.

Her eyes befell a medium sized, samurai sword and she walked towards it. The sheath was made of a hard, black plastic with the sword sitting above it on a stand, shining in the light. She picked it up carefully and stared at herself in the mirror. She bent down in an attack position she had learned from her master; one leg out in front of her body as the other leg was bent down. In a swift motion she held the sword over her head then attacked the air, her long platinum white hair swaying from the quick motion. She smirked, knowing she could still attack with a metal sword, than looked at herself again in the mirror. She looked like a deadly maiden, with her skinny blue jeans, black and white converse and a black sleeveless shirt. She chuckled to herself, soaking in how adorably lethal she looked. But then, the weight of the sword finally sunk in and she lost her footing, falling forwards, dropping the sword.

"Ow!" She shouted. "Stupid sword…" She pouted as she stood up, dusting herself up. Then she practically slammed the sword down, feeling like a fool. It was a good thing no one had witnessed her fall, so she quickly left the scene and proceeded to a different part of the store.

A few minutes later, a young, blonde-haired man walked inside Sharp Eyes. His name was Elliot Grant and he was on a mission. He looked around the store, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. He put his hands in his pockets and sighed. This was going to be a long day.

Jade continued her shopping but remained sword-less. The prices were just too much for her budget right now; she would have to save up three month's salary to buy half of the swords in this place! She felt defeated and decided to head out. Maybe she could catch a late movie.

As she turned around, a very unwelcomed guest stared straight at her: a roach. Jade hated roaches with a passion and was just as scared of them too. She stopped dead in her tracks, using all of her will power not to scream. She took a deep breath and turned the other way; the roach would not follow her!

But it did. In fact, the roach seemed to have a fascination with Jade as it crawled towards her even after she turned around. She looked behind her back and saw that her slimy new friend was still stalking her and she hastened her pace. The roach continued to stalk her and this time, seemed to quicken its pace as well! Jade looked back again and saw the roach right on her tale.

"Go away, you stupid roach!" She yelled as she jogged in every direction she could find in order to get out of the store. What was up with this roach? It was a mere insect, why would it follow her? Jade continued to look back to see if the roach was still following her; it was. Instead of standing her ground and squishing it, her fears took the best of her and she ran towards the back of the store towards a section of bamboo sticks.

Jade was too scared and focused on the roach that she didn't notice the array of Bamboo Sticks and ran into them; she fell on the ground, dizzy, with all the bamboo sticks falling on her as well. The roach stopped as she was on the ground and then turned around, walking towards the exit.

A few people surrounded Jade to make sure she was okay, including Elliot. Luck seemed to have befallen him as he looked down at the girl he was looking for. While everyone was whispering about what to do, he took charge and quickly walked towards Jade. He picked up all the sticks that fell on her and tossed them to the side, than he lifted her head up to see if she was still conscious.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked gently.

Jade's eyes slowly opened and she was staring at a heavenly being. His golden hair and deep, blue eyes slowly woke Jade up from her sudden hit on the head.

"You should really watch where you're going…" Elliot pointed out, his gentle embrace washing over Jade like a protective lovers' would.

"Huh?" She asked. The light from the ceiling was blaring right at her and it made her headache much worse. She shielded herself from the light with her right arm and brought it above her eyes.

Jade slowly lifted her head. "What happened?" She asked as she looked at the crowd gathering around her now.

"You tell me. You were running like something was after you and then hit these Bamboo sticks." Elliot said, still holding on to the back of Jade's neck.

Jade's memory was instantly coming back as she remembered that she was running from a stupid cockroach and then hit the sticks. Her face lit up with her embarrassment. "Oh…yeah. Uh…saw a cockroach, and ran away from it…" She didn't have enough time to come up with a witty comment and for that she had to tell the truth, no matter how idiotic it sounded.

"…You were running from a roach?" Elliot asked. Elliot wasn't sure how to react to her answer, especially with the information he was about to tell her. If she reacted this badly to a mere roach, how would she react to knowing the truth of who she really was? The crowd around them heard what Elliot said and laughed, then disbursed, glad to have been part of this comedic point in their lives.

Jade became even redder then before as the crowd left and laughed at her. Crawling in a dark cave didn't seem like such a bad idea to her right now.

"It was chasing me!" Jade yelled, folding her arms, still embarrassed and angry. How did this story even seem plausible?

"The roach was chasing you?" Elliot asked as Jade slowly stood up, dropping her arm.

Jade sighed. "Yeah…stupid thing seemed to like me or something because it wouldn't stop crawling towards me." Elliot looked at her, unsure of what to think.

"Look, believe me or not, but that's what happened. I'm leaving and stomping on every stupid insect I see."

"It was probably waiting till you were alone." Elliot replied, thinking deeply.

"Excuse me?" Jade asked, utterly confused at what this guy was talking about.

Elliot sighed. She, too, had no idea who she was and it was up to him to tell her. He walked towards her and grabbed her hand. "Come on." He ordered.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jade asked as she was being dragged from the store, outside.


	2. Chapter 2

Elliot wasn't listening however and continued to speak. "You're a lot older then you should be…the Cyniclons must be growing in numbers for this to happen…"

"Huh?!" Jade continued to ask. What on earth was this guy getting at? What the hell were Cyniclons?

"What are Cyniclons?" She asked as they continued walking into the brisk cold.

Elliot was quiet until they were utterly alone and then they stopped walking. He let go of Jade and studied her. Where would her mark be?

Jade looked around and then looked at Elliot, who was staring at her. Jade grew redder than she did in the store and threw her hand at him to slap him, but he caught it right before her arm touched his face. He gently turned it around and saw a glowing, red, mark on the back of her wrist; it was in the shape of three small claw marks. Jade's eyes grew huge as she saw the small marks that she had never seen before.

"Where did those come from?!" She asked as Elliot let her wrist go. Jade turned it around and saw the markings closer; this was a whole new definition of weird.

"It symbolizes that you're a Mew Mew."

Jade looked at Elliot, dumbfounded. "…a what?" She asked.

"A Mew Mew. Judging from your mew mew mark, you've been infused with the endangered species of the Eastern Imperial Eagle."

"…Are you on drugs?" Jade asked. The more this guy spoke, the more confused Jade became.

Elliot sighed and shook his head. "I guess I should introduce myself."

"Yeah, you think?" Jade asked.

"My name is Elliot and you are a Mew Mew. You're part of a project to protect this world from the Aliens known as the Cyniclons. The Mew Mew Project uses DNA from certain endangered species that want to preserve their own kind. In this case, the Eastern Imperial Eagle has chosen you."

"So I have animal DNA in my body?" Jade asked, summarizing Elliot's explanation.

"Yes; specifically the Eastern Imperial Eagle. It's the one that chose you."

"Sweet!" Jade stated as she looked at her marks again. They were still glowing red.

Elliot smirked. The first time he told Zoey she was a Mew Mew, she flipped out. Jade seemed to welcome this new news with opened arms.

"Come on, you need to meet everyone." Elliot pressed on as he walked away. Jade put her hand down and joined him.

As they were walking, Elliot looked over at Jade. "You're name is Jade, right?" he asked.

"Yes…how did you know?" She asked.

"Wesley picked up your signal a few minutes ago at the store and I followed it here. We figured a parasite would also be there but we didn't know what animal it would take on. Apparently it was in the form of that roach that was following you."

"What do they want with me? And who's Wesley?" Jade asked as they crossed a walkway towards the Mew Mew Café.

"Wesley is my partner for the Mew Mew Project; you'll meet him along with your other teammates. The Cyniclons are aliens who want to kill you. They want to destroy the world and the Mew Mews are the only thing standing in their way."

"A murderous roach bent on destroying the world? Wonderful."

"Trust me, it gets worse. Now that the Cyniclons know who you are, they'll attack you too."

"You know, this isn't making me feel any better about being a Mew Mew…"

"It's not supposed to. You have to be prepared for anything. The Cyniclons use Chimera to infuse alien DNA with animal DNA, turning that animal into a monster. Get used to it." Elliot scolded.

"Do I have to get used to your attitude, too?" Jade asked in a whisper as they walked towards the Mew Mew Café.


	3. Chapter 3

Jade looked at the adorable building that looked like a giant cupcake and wanted to puke. She didn't mind a few girly things, but this was going way too far.

"I think I'm gonna throw up…" She stated as Elliot opened the door.

Jade walked in and saw five waitresses in little maid outfits running around, taking orders and bringing out trays full of delicious treats. She also saw another man with long hair in a pony-tail at the register, completing the check-out process for the customers. Elliot closed the door and walked ahead of her. Jade felt completely out of place but followed Elliot in hopes of receiving more information about this Mew Mew Project.

Elliot walked towards Wesley and Wesley looked up. "Hello, Elliot! Any luck?" He asked, smiling.

Elliot nodded to the left. "You tell me." Wesley looked behind Elliot to see Jade, looking around the café. He smiled, knowing who this was.

"Jade, glad you could make it!" Wesley sang out. He walked in front of the cashier and let out his hand for Jade to shake. Jade smiled and shook it. "My name is Wesley. I work with Elliot."

"Yes, Elliot mentioned you earlier."

Both smiled and then let go of the friendly handshake.

"The café is about to close. When everyone clears out I'll introduce you to your new teammates." Wesley's smiled never left and it brought a certain comfort to Jade. She nodded and sat down at an empty table, waiting till things calmed down.

Things didn't calm down for another thirty minutes! No one wanted to leave the wonderful service that was the Mew Mew café and staff, nor did they want to leave the sinful treats that entered their bodies.

After what seemed like forever, the last customer left and the café finally closed down.

"Whew! What a rush! I thought they would never leave." Zoey huffed as she fell on a chair, resting her sore feet.

"I'll say! I even had to work a little bit today." Corina blurted. She was known for always sipping her tea while the rest of the Mew Mews were working their tails off. But today was busy and she was forced to actually work. It was not something Corina was used to.

"You only worked the last two hours!" Kikki observed as she was sprawled out on the floor.

"Two hours, too long." Corina snapped.

As the girls were chit-chatting, Wesley, Elliot and Jade walked up to them.

"Great job today, ladies! I am very impressed with your work efforts." Wesley complimented.

"Thank you Wesley, that was very kind of you to say." Bridget thanked. The other girls nodded in agreement.

"Before you all leave tonight, there's someone I want to introduce to you." Wesley looked at Jade, who walked closer to all five women.

"Girls, I'd like to introduce Jade Sanders. She's a new member of the Mew Mew family!"

Jade smiled and waved her hands at everyone. "Hey there, it's great to meet you all."

Kikki, the social and energetic one, was the first to greet the newcomer. She grabbed Jade's hand and shook it furiously. "Hi Jade! My name is Kikki; it's great to meet you! What animal do you have in your body, hmm?" She asked.

Jade was thrown off by Kikki's energy and it took her a second to remember what animal she was infused with.

"Uh…the Eastern Imperial Eagle…I think…"

Wesley nodded. "That's correct."

"That's so cool! I'm infused with the Golden Lion Tamarin! What powers do you have?"

"Uh…" Jade was speechless as Kikki's words slurred in her head.

"She hasn't used them yet, so she doesn't know." Elliot interrupted.

"Ooooooooh. That makes sense then!" Kikki said.

"Give the girl some breathing room, Kikki!" Zoey chuckled. She stood up and shook Jade's hand. "My name is Zoey! It's great to have another Mew Mew." She smiled, as did Jade.

"My name is Bridgett. A pleasure to meet you, Jade."

"I'm Renee." Renee smiled.

"My name is Corina. I hope you like to work because that's all you're going to do now."

"Come on now Corina, don't scare Jade off before she has had her first fight." Wesley teased.

"How do I get powers?" Jade asked out loud.

"Usually you have to wait till you're in danger for the DNA to kick in. Your outfit, weapon and name for your attacks come to you when you're in battle." Elliot said.

"Seriously…? Isn't that a bit dangerous?" Jade asked a little more afraid now.

"Not for a Mew Mew. A Mew Mew can react in any situation and call upon her animal when she needs to." Elliot added.

Jade sighed. "Then how did you guys know I was a Mew Mew before I even activated my animal?"

"Hey, that's a good question! I figured out who was a Mew Mew when they were in danger, but if Jade hasn't even used her powers then, how did her mark activate?" Zoey asked.

"She was being followed by a new kind of Parasite. The Cyniclons must have invented a new form of Chimera in the form of this roach. It must have known she was a Mew Mew because it kept following her. Only until I found her did it stop." Elliot observed.

"They must be getting stronger for that to happen then." Wesley added.

Elliot nodded. "We have to keep our eyes opened for anything strange."

"Because nothing screams strange like a roach following you…" Jade stated.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well then, you girls should get some sleep. Specifically you, Jade. The Cyniclons will be after you until your powers are fully developed, so be careful." Wesley aided.

Jade nodded. "I'll remember that, thanks."

"Oh! I almost forgot. You will be working here now, with us. I hope that is okay." Wesley added.

"Works for me. I could always use the extra cash." Jade smiled. Wesley also smiled and nodded. "Off you girls go then. I'll see you all here, tomorrow morning, at ten."

"See ya, Wesley!" Zoey waved.

"Bye!" Both Bridget and Kikki also said as all five girls left the building.

Jade waited outside of the café and looked at the night sky. The world just got a lot more dangerous and she didn't know how to take it in. All five girls were out of sight when Wesley joined her.

"It's a lot to take in, isn't it?"

"A little…the world just seems so much bigger now. This morning I found myself a normal woman, trying to survive in the already chaotic world in which I live in. Now, this afternoon I found myself a form of superhero that's supposed to protect this chaotic world. Kind of takes your breath away."

"I'll say. But once you get in the swing of things, you'll be just fine. Plus, the other Mews will help you if you need assistance, as well as Elliot and I."

Jade made a sour face at Elliot's name. "I think something crawled up Elliot's ass and died. He has such a sour attitude."

Wesley chuckled. "Elliot does have a powerful attitude, but you get used to it after a while. You should have seen him earlier; his attitude was a lot worse. It seems he has gotten better though."

"I couldn't tell…" Jade sourly sang.

"He's a good guy; he just needs to warm up to you first. Give him a try." Wesley smiled at Jade and Jade smiled back. "I'll try." Jade agreed.

"I appreciate it, Jade. Now, hurry home before it gets too late. I have to introduce you to the menu and everything else here at the café."

Jade chuckled. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow Wesley."

She walked off and Wesley went back inside.

As Jade walked home, someone joined her. She turned around and saw Elliot walking with her, hands in his pocket, as if nothing was wrong.

"Elliot?" She asked, "What are you doing?"

"Walking you home; what's it look like?"

"Yeah, but why?" Jade was seriously lost as to why he would walk her home.

"I can't walk you home?" He asked, "That's pretty mean."

"I never said you couldn't! I just want to know why."

"I want to make sure you get home safely."

Jade's face started to lit up. She knew Elliot could care less about her, but the fact that he's trying to be a gentleman nearly made her weak at the knees.

"Oh, well thank you." She sang.

"No problem."

High above the many trees surrounding the pavement where both Elliot and Jade walked were hushed voices talking amongst themselves.

"The new Mew looks older than the rest; interesting." Dren sang as he hovered above a tree branch next to his friend Sardon.

"Indeed. If it wasn't for that boy, we would have had her today. It seems he is walking her home, which makes attacking her more difficult." Sardon analyzed.

"Please, Sardon, stop analyzing a situation and just attack. It's more fun that way."

"And reckless! All I want to do is attack that new mew and convert her to our side. I sense a stronger animal inside her then I do with the other mews. Her powers could be very useful if used correctly."

"Hmmm?" Dren asked. He was looking at Jade and wondering just how powerful she was. "You know, all you have to do is take that boy out of the picture and you're left with the little mew."

"I'm not an idiot, Dren, I know what I am doing! I'm wondering if I attack the boy if the new mew will attack or not." Sardon hissed.

"Of course she will. It's obvious she has a crush on him. Zoey gets like that whenever she's with that pesky earth boy, Mark. This mew should be no different."

"Your theory better work, Dren." Sardon threatened.


	5. Chapter 5

Elliot and Jade were awkwardly walking together in silence. Although his intentions were good, Elliot was not used to walking a pretty girl home. His last date was over two years ago and he had no idea what to do or say.

Without any of his equipment or Little Mew to detect when a Cyniclon was around, they were surprised when both Dren and Sardon appeared in front of them.

"Well, well, if it isn't a new Mew Mew!" Dren said as he hovered in Indian style with his hands behind his head, smirking. Sardon was hovering next to him in his upright position, staring hard at Jade.

"Who are you?" Jade asked.

"Damn it…it's Dren and Sardon. They're part of the Cyniclons and probably the ones who sent that cockroach after you." Elliot hissed.

"Of course they are…"Jade whispered to herself.

"I suggest you leave human, before we attack you." Sardon threatened Elliot.

Elliot gripped his hands into fists. He wasn't useless, but couldn't take on both Dren and Sardon without help from a mew mew. However, if Jade's powers were to finally activate, he would have to get attacked. It was a no win situation for him.

Jade looked at Elliot. "What are you waiting for? Leave!"

"I'm not leaving you. If I leave, they will only use their powers to convert you to their side. At least with me, your powers will have a chance to awaken." Elliot whispered to Jade.

Jade also knew this was a no win situation for Elliot and hoped and prayed that her powers would wake up.

"Aw, he's not leaving her Sardon. You might as well attack." Dren pestered.

"For a Cyniclon or alien or whatever you're called, you have a big mouth." Jade observed.

Dren only smirked. He liked it when mews stood their ground and talked back. It gave him a twisted pleasure.

"Listen little bird, if you want to keep your human companion there, I'd suggest you snap some sense into him before we break him."

"Forget it, Dren. I'm staying." Elliot smirked at him.

"Very well, then." Sardon barged in. He quickly phased out and then phased back, in front of Elliot, and grabbed his throat. Elliot grabbed Sardon's hands to release the pressure, but it wasn't helping. Sardon then grabbed Elliot off of the ground.

"Elliot!" Jade yelled as she ran at Sardon, just missing her chance to grab Elliot before Sardon did. Sardon joined Dren with Elliot in his grasps.

"Let him go, you son of a bitch!" Jade yelled, clutching her fists next to her body.

"Oh, this mew mew has a mouth, Sardon. I like that." Dren smirked. "I hope your powers come soon, little bird, or your new friend here is going to die."

"Perhaps we need to inflict more pain on him for her powers to truly awaken?" Sardon asked.

Dren looked at Sardon and nodded. "This is the fun part!"

"Don't you dare touch him!" Jade yelled as she looked up at all three men.

"Or what? You're gonna attack me? Please, you don't even have any powers. You're useless." Dren stated. He nodded at Sardon and Sardon gripped Elliot tighter. Elliot's lungs tightened, grasping for any oxygen that was left in his body, but they couldn't find any. His face grew pale, almost ghostly, while Dren laughed at his pain.

"Oh, this is too much fun!" Dren laughed. He phased out and appeared in front of Jade. "Say now, I thought your powers would awaken?" He asked in a childish manor.

Jade's whole body started to shake with anger and she threw a punch at Dren. But Dren quickly moved out of the way and then grabbed her fist. He turned it around and held her in a headlock, having her look directly at Elliot.

"Looks like your little boyfriend is going to die before he even gets to kiss that pretty face of yours, little bird." Dren purred in her ears. Jade started to tear up, losing all hope that her powers were never going to wake up.


	6. Chapter 6

"Jade-take-this!" Elliot huffed as he took out a small pendant from his pockets. He tossed it to Jade before he fell into unconsciousness. Jade felt something warm in her heart. As she saw the pendant fly towards her she elbowed Dren in the stomach and escaped his clutches. Dren let out a small, annoyed groan, letting Jade go. She grabbed the pendant and instantly felt something awaken inside of her.

Jade's instincts took over and she kissed the pendant, which activated her powers.

"Power Pendant-Mew-tamorphosis!" Jade yelled as a whirling white light glowed around her. Suddenly, she started to transform into a Mew Mew. The Eastern Imperial Eagle emerged from her body as Jade twirled in an array of multicolored lights. As she twirled, her skills as a swordsman also awakened; she touched the sky as a sword was raining down on her. As she did, she was consumed with her Mew Mew suit; a white ensemble with grey-fingerless gloves that stopped right before her elbow, a short top that stopped before her bellybutton with a mini skirt, completed with puffy sleeves, and grey knee high boots. A set of mini, dark, grey wings appeared behind her back along with a grey garter that fit on her upper right leg. Her already platinum-like hair turned completely white to match her Mew Mew outfit. In a quick set of moves, Jade twirled so fast with the white and gold sword in her hands, that she ended up on the floor and then jumped up as she kicked the night sky; a set of graceful grey eagle wings and tail soon became a part of her as well. The last part of her outfit, her Mew Mew pendant, soon became a necklace that dangled from her neck. Her Mewtamorphosis was complete; she jumped on her hands and then axe-kicked her final move.

The multicolored lights disappeared and Mew Jade was ready to fight.

Dren was still hovering around Jade and Sardon still had Elliot in his clutches. Jade felt a new emotion of anger towards Sardon and she aimed her sword at him.

She narrowed her eyes, "Let him go, Sardon!" She threatened. Her mighty Mew Mew sword glistened in the night sky.

"It's about time you changed." Sardon observed. He let go of Elliot and he fell to the ground. But not before Jade ran towards him, catching him right before he hit the ground. She held him bridal style and kneeled down, gently cuddling his head.

"Please…please don't die on me." She begged as a single tear dripped down on his face.

"Well, well, guess I was right in calling you little bird, wasn't I?" Dren asked as he hovered above them. Jade looked up and narrowed her eyes at him. "No use in crying over spilled milk, little bird. Your little boyfriend is dead."

"Shut up! Just shut up! He's not dead!" Jade yelled as she slowly put Elliot down. Jade picked up her sword and aimed it at Sardon. "You'll pay for what you did…" She hissed.

Sardon merely smirked, a rare occurrence on his part, and took out his weapon; two fan like blades with lightning jetting out of it.

"Enough talk, let's see what your animal has given you." He aimed his weapon at Jade, "Astral Beam!" He yelled. The lightning shot out of his fans and headed towards Jade. But Jade stood her ground and twirled her sword around.

"White Wind!" She yelled. The ground around her moved in a swirling motion and shielded Jade from Sardon's attack. After the lightning was gone, the wind changed direction and headed towards Sardon. Sardon quickly phased out and missed her White Wind attack in seconds.

"Damn it!" Jade yelled as she missed her target. Sardon appeared right behind her and aimed his fans at her again. "Astral Beam!" He yelled. Before Jade had time to react, the lightning hit her in the back and she fell on the ground. She yelled in pain as the smoke from the lightning slowly rose from her burnt body.

"And here I thought you would put up a better fight. How sad." Sardon said, still hovering over her body.

Jade slowly lifted her head. "I'm not done yet…" She huffed and puffed. Before Sardon or Dren could react, Jade grabbed her sword and dug it into the ground. "Wind Beam!" She yelled with all of her might. She called on her guardian animal, the Eastern Imperial Eagle and begged that it would give her enough energy to defeat these Cyniclons.


	7. Chapter 7

The Wind Beam jetted out a white light that came from her sword and attacked both Dren and Sardon. Both were smacked with this unnatural light and fell on the ground, huffing and puffing.

"Two attacks already? Impossible!" Sardon huffed as he slowly lifted his upper body from the attack. Dren also lifted his upper body and narrowed his eyes at Jade. "Looks like our little bird is a lot stronger than we anticipated."

Jade slowly got up and aimed her sword at them. "Leave, now. Or I'll use my White Wind on you again." She threatened.

Sardon, who wasn't anticipating such a powerful attack from her, was too weak to fight right now and would have to retaliate. He gritted his teeth, hating to leave an adversary alive, but tonight would have to wait.

"We'll meet again, young Mew Mew." He said as both he and Dren disappeared into the night sky.

Jade huffed and puffed from all the energy she just used and then remembered about Elliot. She threw her sword down and ran to his side, kneeling down and lifting his head onto her knees. "Elliot?" She asked in a whisper. He didn't answer.

"I was too late…" She cried. Her hot tears fell down on his silk skin and she cradled him. If only her powers would have awoken a minute earlier than none of this would have happened! What was the point of having powers to save people, if the people you want to protect, were dead? She cried harder, unable to breathe or think logically about what to tell her fellow Mew Mews and Wesley that their comrade was dead.

As she cried, her tears fell down on Elliot, the water soaking into his own eyes and he began to stir. He slowly opened his eyes to see Jade crying her eyes out in her new Mew Mew outfit, grief stricken. The oxygen finally came back to Elliot's lungs as hard as a freight train crashing into a wall and he started to cough up a storm.

Jade instantly stopped crying to look at Elliot coughing his lungs out. He slowly lifted his head and stood up, still coughing to breath the oxygen back in.

"You're, alive?" Jade whispered in awe.

Elliot coughed once more and turned back to look at her. "I was wondering when you would save me."

Jade's saddened expression instantly rose to an annoyed state of anger. She stood up and pointed her finger at him. "If you hadn't walked me home, none of this would have happened! I thought you were dead!"

Elliot merely smirked. "If the Cyniclons wouldn't have attacked me, your powers would never have woken up. You should really be thanking me, rather than insulting me."

Jade realized that this cocky attitude of his would be the death of her. She was ready to strangle his scrawny neck and tell her teammates that the Cyniclons had killed him. "You JERK!" She yelled, turning her back on him and walking towards her sword. She picked it up but then both her sword and outfit disappeared in a swift motion as if water were dissolving them.

"What happened?" She asked, looking up at the sky where her outfit was at.

"Your powers leave you when you don't need them anymore." Elliot recited as he walked next to her.

Jade coked her head to the side to look at Elliot. "I wasn't done…I was going to use them on you."

Elliot smirked and chuckled just a bit. He had never known someone like Jade who threatened him all the time. He thought it was adorable. He turned around to leave but then took Jade's hand in a swift motion and started walking, pulling Jade with him.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?!" She yelled, trying to free herself from Elliot's soft grasp.

"I'm walking you home; now which way?" He asked, still walking.

Jade was dumbfounded. She arched her eyebrow but continued to walk next to Elliot, her hands in his. It was a soft and warm embrace that, although confused, she was happy. She started blushing profusely but looked down so Elliot would not notice.

"Keep going straight. At the next stop sign we make a right and it's the third house on the left." She directed. He never said a word, but kept his protective hand in hers.

When they had reached Jade's house, Elliot let go, and Jade felt a little empty. It had been over a year since she felt a touch as gentle as that, and nothing in the world could have made her happier; having this feeling leave so soon nearly crushed her.

"I'll see you tomorrow at ten." Elliot nodded. Jade walked to her door and opened it. She nodded back then closed the door. She sighed. Elliot stood in front of her house, hands in his pockets, and also sighed. Was he developing feelings for someone he hardly knew already? He couldn't tell; it had been over two years since he ever felt something like this. He shook his head and decided to drown these emotions out. He knew they were only going to leave to heart-brake, so why feel them at all? Lowering his head a little, he walked away, never looking back.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, Jade showed up at the café, ready for a brand new day. Wesley was already preparing some delicious treats as she walked in, drowning in her own thoughts.

"Good morning, Jade!" He greeted.

Jade woke from her daydreams and smiled at him. "Morning, Wesley! How are you today?"

"I'm doing fine, thanks. How are you?"

"Great! Defeated two Cyniclons last night." She said in a triumphant voice.

"Already? When did they come after you?" He asked.

"Last night while," She stopped, wondering if she should add that Elliot was with her or not. "While I was walking home. They snuck up on me, but I put them in their place." She smiled. She wasn't sure why, but she didn't want anyone to know that Elliot walked her home last night. Maybe it was her own selfishness giving in, but something told her to not mention it.

"Wow, Jade! I'm very impressed!" Wesley sang.

"Thanks!" She was going to add more, but the kitchen door opened and in walked Elliot. Jade started to feel her body get hotter, so she coughed and walked towards the register. "What's on the menu today?" She asked, distracting her mind from last night.

"Here, come into the kitchen and I'll introduce you to all the treats we serve and the table numbers. I'll also give you your uniform that you will be wearing." Wesley said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Great." Jade smiled. She headed towards the kitchen as well but couldn't help to think that Elliot was watching her the whole time.

As Jade and Wesley were in the kitchen, Renee walked towards Elliot. She had been standing there for some time now, silently watching the longing looks of both Elliot and Jade.

"You know, having those feelings aren't a crime, Elliot." Renee stated as she stood next to him. Elliot had known she was there, but said nothing, as usual.

"It's too soon." Elliot instantly caught on to what Renee was getting at and denied his feelings. Renee was smart; having spent time with him for the last year, she was starting to catch on to his own expressions, having seen them in her own line of work.

"Love comes at random times and un-expectantly. Instead of hiding from them, embrace them. It might just save your life." She winked at Elliot and walked into the kitchen joining Wesley and Jade. Elliot stood there, sighing, trying to figure out what to do next.

As Renee joined the duo, Wesley had finished his crash course on being a waitress for the Mew Mew Café.

"Think you're up for the job?" Wesley asked, smiling.

"I think I can do it." Jade smiled.

"Don't be afraid to ask for help, Jade." Renee aided kindly. Jade was only a year older then Renee and she could tell she was a tad bit more mature then the rest of the girls. She was willing to help her out as best as she could.

"Thank you, Renee! You're very kind." Jade thanked. Renee smiled and headed to the back to put on her uniform. Wesley gave Jade her own uniform and she joined her in the back.

Both girls were ready to tackle a busy day in the matter of five minutes. They walked outside to the main dining area and were greeted with a few customers.

"Looks like Jade will fit in nicely here." Wesley observed, smiling at how well both her and Renee worked together serving customers.

"Yeah, just fine." Elliot mumbled, scratching the back of his head.


End file.
